


Welcome, Doctor

by atashi7



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Countryside/Harvest Moon AU, Doctor Nishihiro, Gen, Nurse Oki, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atashi7/pseuds/atashi7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishihiro's dream is always a place like this. He’s always thinking a doctor is most valuable in this kind of place. A countryside with nearest town is three hours away, still growing their own food and cook eggs that were taken fresh from the backyard. Perfect!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom: Ookiku Furikabutte**
> 
> **Characters: Nishihiro Shintarou, Oki Kazutoshi**
> 
> **Pairing: Hmmm none but maybe NishiOki if you squint hard**
> 
> **Rating: Completely safe/ G**
> 
> **Warning: Made in hurry, I'm sure there're so many grammar and language errors.** **And, possible OOCness**
> 
> This to accompany [this ](http://bolubakar.tumblr.com/post/112314878534/so-i-was-kinda-into-i-dont-know-maybe)fanart of countryside/Harvest Moon AU Oofuri. I wanted to write from Nishihiro's POV because I don't think many people did it before? Anyway my writing skill is getting very very rusty, I'm so sad about this.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Suitcase in one hand and my nerdy backpack on, I’m so ready to go. Thisis could be my lifetime dream, and this finally happens. This is what I wrote as child and hung on the wall above my bed. Only one more station and the dream are coming alive._

Nishihiro put back his pen, and grinning while watching his daily scribbles. A loud announcement from the train speaker bounced him up from his seat, he put back his journal inside the pocket under his coat and threw a beaming smile upon his own reflection on the train’s glass window.

“Here is it, Shintarou.” He nodded, eyebrows hunched to the center to add a little bit determination on the too excited face, “You’re real doctor now, with real clinic, and real people you ought to help.”

The station is as small as he think it is. He tried to search for them on the net, but they gave him no result, so he had to use his imagination a little bit more. But this is fine, this fired him up more. The more they’re isolated, the more they’re secluded, the more they’re what he’s always dreaming as his workplace. He knew most of his friends aim the title for securing their future money by slicing people in big hospital and clinics, but he’s always thinking a doctor is most valuable in this kind of place. A countryside with nearest town is three hours away, still growing their own food and cook eggs that were taken fresh from the backyard. Perfect!

Fortunately that his parents are both popular culture enthusiast, and their boy’s dream actually excited them by comparing him to those doctor heroes in the manga they collected. More than a pack of money or a promise that he can be back anytime he wishes to, his parents farewell gifts are a box of silver edition Black Jack manga. And Nishihirou can’t be prouder, can’t be happier. The box was secured inside the dark green waterproof backpack with maybe almost fifty slip ons and pockets that he always called as his own nerdy backpack, the truly one friend he carries around for entire six years of endurances, tears and little taste of book paper inside his mouth by his own frustation of remembering human’s muscles names.

He was reminded that there’ll be no one to pick him up in the last phone call he made with region’s Health Department. There’s only one nurse in the clinic, and she already had to take care not only the entire sick villagers by herself for entire two years since the last doctor decided to leave, but also the maintenence of the clinic building and all administrations. This made Nishihiro feels even more like a hero, and he paced his walking feet even more.

Out from the station, he filled up his nose with the beautiful amount of fresh airs with a little hint of blooming flowers scents in them. His eyes sparkled by the sight of what seems to be unending spread of greens and yellows of crops and trees. The sky was amazingly blue with the little creamy white clouds floating around that he will thought it was photoshopped if he wasn’t seeing it with his own eyes. 

“You’re the new doctor?”

He was startled by a faint sound from his right elbow. Jumped back a little, Nishishiro witnessed a small old man, shivering on his scrawny old feet, but still proudly wearing his station officer dark blue uniform. The old man upped his hat and gave him a warm smile, which Nishishiro quickly replied with a very big, cheery one, “Y-Yes! I-I am! From now on...”

“Most never stay longer than 2 years,” The old man croaked, “I hope you do plan to help us more.”

“I-I am!” Nishihiro answered, puffed a determinated sighs from his nostrails, “I-I planned to do this job... f-for my entire life!”

He expected a pat on shoulder or maybe sparkles on the old man blurry blue eyes, along with a line of “Do your best, young man!” like what he read a lot in the manga, but what he got is a full-hearted laugh.

“Let’s see what you got, then.” The grandpa showed him a row of mostly gone or black teeth, before turned back to his ticket table.

Nishihiro wasn’t really get what he supposed to be feeling of that, so he decided to he should just speed up his way to the clinic. Then he noticed that the area around the station was well-paved, but he clearly could see that after the station’s fence, it’s all mostly dirt road with muddy parts on them. Nishihiro gulped a little on this, this can be his first challenge. He stared at his new, shining black oxfords and his lips curved a goodbye smile on them.

“It’s okay, shoes.” Nishihiro laughed, “Adventure never started out clean!”

xxx

Oki planned a sort of welcoming party, but maybe a party of two people won’t be much merry, after all. And he’s sort of tired of making one then another farewell one in just one or two years later. So he sorted out with simple big plate of sandwiches, potato salad, folded ham skewered with grilled asparagus, and fried chicken. Then a bottle of their village most popular sparkling grape juice. Those foods will even be too much for two people, but they can always bring them home.

He was tugging nervously on the edge of his button up shirt, then move to cleaning the already sparkling front table. He was still undusting the dusts that wasn’t exist when he heard a groan, a yelp from outside, and finally, and knock on the clinic door.

“H-Hello??!”

Oki hurriedly opened the door, because anyone behind it that most likely be the one that also produced the strings of yelp and groan before. So he must be someone with a need of help. Maybe someone had a fight again in Hanai’s bar and ended with piece of glass stuck on his forehead. Or Mizutani hurt his back again by bowing down to color his dolls for too long time. Or Shinooka brought one of his student that hit their head on the desk or something. 

So a view of a man in front of him, dirty with mud from head to toe, some twigs stuck on his black short-cut hair, and dry leaves here and there, wasn’t what he expecting.  Oki blinked at how he’s smiling the biggest and happiest grin Oki ever saw in anyone who stood in front of that door, be it the patients, or the new doctors appointed there. Even though he looked he need a long clean bath.

Stuttering a bit, the nurse asked, “You... Can it be you’re the new doctor...?”

The man in front of him nodded, big smile still  plastering on the happy face as he answered, “Yes! I am!”

Oki was going to say sort of welcoming words, but then the new doctor asked, while looking around and trying to peek inside the clinic, “O-Oh, I’m looking for Nurse...Oki...is she...here yet? I thought...”

Oki laughed, “I-I am... Oki. But not... a girl.”

“O-OH!” The man in front of him looked genuinely surprised, then- a bit dissapointed...? He mumbled softly, actually more to himself, but Oki could caught most of them, something like, “I expect pretty girl... as heroine...”

“Huh?” Oki blinked.

“N-nevermind!” The new doctor blushed, “I’m Nishihiro Shintaro! I hope we can get along!”

“Well, we have to,” Oki smiled, “Let’s work hard together...and... may I know what happen?”

Nishihiro stared at the nurse gestured to his dirty form, and he laughed sheepishly, “Oh, well! I mistepped, because, you know, the muds IS HEAAAVVYY and then I fell, then get dizzy, and knocked myself to a tree... same old story, I guess! Everyone must be done it too, right?”

Oki had no heart to tell him that he’s actually the first one.

xxx

The small house with one bedroom, one bathroom, small kitchen and medium size living room that they gave to Nishihiro to stay was very nice. Decorated cutely with flowers and wooden furnitures, the feeling of “countryside” was filling the entire cabin like air to breathe. Nishihiro really hoped he won’t get tired of this, and from now, he didn’t think he will ever did.

Illuminated with dim light of the old table lamp, Nishihiro scribbled the last sentence to his journal, then let out a soft breath while re-reading the stuffs he just wrote.

_The nurse isn’t girl, but he’s nice. He got natural wavy locks that is really beautiful for a man. He actually cooked me welcoming meals, and since it’s just two of us, I bought so many leftovers home for my dinner. First day and I already got free dinner. I hope days ahead will be more fun to look forward to!_

_P.S. He also offered to wash my muddy clothes! But I refused, because washing clothes manually will be an interesting thing to learn to do!_

_P.S.S. No patient today, and maybe it’s weird to hope for something like this, but I really wish we got one or two tomorrow!_

He smiled, then lay down and curled himself behind the stripped pattern blanket. Nishihiro driven to sleep accompannied by the smell of summer grass swayed within night wind, voice of cicadas, and even a faint howl from the mountain. He never hear a better lulabby. 


End file.
